<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In by OverlyObsessed223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555964">The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessed223/pseuds/OverlyObsessed223'>OverlyObsessed223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween Costumes, i mean... i think this is crack, idrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessed223/pseuds/OverlyObsessed223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allison, sister dear, the decorations are fabulous,” Klaus grins as Allison moves to wrap her brother in a half hug, and she briefly notices that his hands are glowing a faint blue. </p><p>She looks up just in time to see a corporeal Ben enter the kitchen—except, instead of seeing the face of her deceased brother, he’s covered head to toe in a single bedsheet with nothing but holes for eyes. </p><p>From behind her, Vanya gasps in horror. </p><p>“Oh, him?” Klaus breaks away from the hug to look at Ben. “Yeah, the sheet ghost costume was all his idea, believe it or not. I tried to tell him it might come across as tone-deaf, but you know. There’s no arguing with the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Allison throws a Halloween party months after the apocalypse is averted. Some siblings are better at costumes than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES, I know Halloween was like, half a month ago. Inspiration always strikes me way too late, what can I say? Anyways, I wrote this in just under three hours so if it seems rushed, that's because it is lol. Is it stupid? Probably. Do I love it? Abso-freakin-lutely!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison Hargreeves is no stranger to throwing Halloween parties. </p><p>In Hollywood, she was known for the amazing parties that she used to throw. Something is exhilarating about hosting a party, being the queen of the room as everyone flocks to her, thanking her and telling her how much they enjoyed their night. Her parties were the place to be, and celebrities would do anything in their power to get an invitation, just for the boost in fame and recognition, it would provide. It’s addicting, and the fact that she hasn’t thrown a party in months has her itching for the usual excitement. </p><p>So, naturally, she volunteered to host a Halloween party at her new apartment just a few blocks from the Academy, but instead of the most famous and richest people of Hollywood being invited, it’s her family—including Patrick and Claire, to her and everyone else’s delight. </p><p>Somehow, Allison has a feeling this party might get more insane than any party she’s thrown in Hollywood. </p><p>That’s just the Hargreeves way, after all.  </p><p>It’s currently 5:45 pm on Halloween night, and Claire and Patrick are getting ready to go trick or treating. It’s certainly not an easy task trying to get a very excited six year old to stand still long enough for Allison to take a picture, but she’s doing the best she can. It takes a few minutes of herding to get Claire <em> and </em>Patrick to stand together by the door, and she snaps a quick picture </p><p>As Claire runs to grab her candy bucket, Allison takes a look at the picture she just took. Like most pictures of six-year-olds, it’s slightly blurry, but Allison doesn’t even mind. A smile spreads across her face at the photo of Patrick as a pro football player and Claire as a zombie bride. (Allison tried to convince Claire to dress up as a little cheerleader so she’d be matching with her daddy, but Claire stubbornly refused, much to Allison’s dismay. Still, she can’t deny that her daughter looks very cute, even with the zombie makeup and the dress with fake blood stains and grime they picked up at the nearest Halloween store.)</p><p>It’s so nice having her daughter back in her life, and it’s even better that her relationship with Patrick is improving. Granted, it’ll probably never be the same, but Claire is the most important thing in the world to both of them so they’ve been trying really hard to at least be friends. She was overjoyed to learn that Patrick and Claire would be flying to the city to spend Halloween with her and her family, and having them here means the world to her. </p><p>“Ready to go, baby?” Patrick asks Claire from under his football helmet. </p><p>“Yeah!” Claire nods enthusiastically, already grabbing onto the front door handle, clearly ready to go and collect her treasure. “C’mon Daddy, we gotta go before all the other kids take all the candy first!” </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m coming, let’s go,” Patrick chuckles, and steps towards the door. Momentarily, he turns back to Allison to say, “we’ll be back in a few hours.”</p><p>“Sounds great, everyone should already be here by then,” Allison says, and then smiles at her little girl. “Have so much fun, Claire!”</p><p>“I will, Mommy!” Claire beams. </p><p>Even after Patrick closes the front door behind him, Allison can still hear Claire rambling about her favorite types of candy. </p><p>Oh boy, she’s never going to go to sleep tonight, is she?</p><p>Once the voices are long gone, Allison turns back to her apartment. The front entrance, living room, and kitchen are all decked out in extravagant Halloween decorations, including spider-webs and a bunch of cute skulls she found at Target just last week. She’s tried to keep the decorations as light-hearted as possible because honestly, this crowd isn’t particularly fans of horror and gore. Lord knows they’ve already seen way too much of that in regular life. </p><p>At six on the dot, there’s a knock at her door. Allison takes a deep breath and smoothes her dress down—she’s princess Belle, a more modest choice of costume than she’s used to, but she likes it nonetheless. She walks over to the door in her yellow heels and pulls open the door. </p><p>Luther is in his astronaut suit. </p><p>Allison has to be honest, it’s a strange costume choice for a man whose trauma stems partly from being sent to the moon for four years for no reason, but then again, it kind of fits his character. More likely, he probably couldn’t think of anything else to dress up as. Luther is a lot of things, but he’s for sure </p><p>The second thing Allison notes is that he’s all by himself. </p><p>“Hi, Luther,” Allison puts on her hostess face, stepping aside to let Luther in. “Are Klaus and Five not with you?”</p><p>“Klaus said he needed more time to put his costume together,” Luther explains in a slightly awkward manner. “And Five… I’ll be honest, I have no idea where he is. He said he’d get here eventually, but…”</p><p>Yeah, Allison knows to take that promise with a grain of salt—Five hates parties, and he’s never been afraid to make that fact known. </p><p>“Alright,” is what Allison says.</p><p>“Allison, the place looks amazing,” Luther earnestly comments as he gazes around the front entrance room, his eyes wide as he takes everything in. Allison beams at the compliment, glad that her three days of tirelessly decorating is paying off. </p><p>She leads him into the kitchen, where platters upon platters of food cover every surface there is. She points at a plate of messily frosted cookies resting on the counter. “Claire and I made these earlier. I’m not sure how good they’ll taste considering they’re covered with mountains of frosting, but she’s so proud of them.”</p><p>“Where is Claire?” Luther tilts his head as he glances down at the cookies and then back to Allison. </p><p>“Patrick took her trick or treating,” Allison tells him, but then frowns when Luther’s face twists in confusion. “You know, trick or treating? What kids do on Halloween night to get candy?”</p><p>No recognition clicks on Luther’s face, and Allison’s heart sinks at the realization that Luther has no idea what trick or treating is. How is that even possible? She understands that Reginald sheltered him, but surely he knows what children do on Halloween every year, right?</p><p>Clearly, the answer to that question is no. </p><p>Before she can say anything about it, however, there’s another knock at the door, and she awkwardly excuses herself from this quickly worsening conversation to go open it. </p><p>Allison’s not sure Diego and Vanya understand what a Halloween costume even is. </p><p>To Vanya’s credit, it appears that she at least <em> tried. </em>She’s wearing a very normal wig of blonde hair which is tied up in a ponytail and has bangs resembling the ones she had when they were younger. She’s wearing black pants and a black button-up, and her violin is in her hand (no bow in sight, though, for some reason.</p><p>Actually, on second thought, Allison thinks she knows why.)</p><p>“I’m Nicola Benedetti,” Vanya explains quietly when Allison asks. “She’s a famous violinist.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great,” Allison smiles her best party host smile before turning her attention to Diego. “And what are <em> you </em> supposed to be?”</p><p>Diego’s wearing his vigilante getup, mask and all, and it might’ve been able to pass as a costume if they all didn’t know that he wears the same outfit all the damn time. </p><p>“Guess,” Diego smirks, raising an eyebrow as he flips a knife in his hand. </p><p>“It’s good to know there’s one day a year where you can look like you bought your outfit at Party City and not look absolutely ridiculous,” Allison mirrors his smirk, crossing her arms across her chest as she stares him down. </p><p>“You should have dressed up as Batman,” Luther remarks from where he’s been standing by the entrance to the kitchen. </p><p>Allison raises her eyebrows in surprise. “You know who Batman is, but you don’t know what trick or treating is?”</p><p>Luther fumbles for a moment before falling silent. </p><p>“You… you don’t know what trick or treating is?” Vanya questions him in a soft, disbelieving voice. </p><p>It takes ten minutes for Allison and Vanya to explain to Luther the concept of trick or treating, with Diego also taking that amount of time to scrape the icing off of one of Claire’s cookies before munching on it. </p><p>Allison is trying not to feel awkward because it’s not becoming of a good hostess to allow her guests to see that she’s nervous, but it’s difficult. After years of zero communication and bordering on hating each other, rebuilding their familial relationships has certainly been an upward climb. To everyone’s credit, they’ve all been trying their best, mostly because Five figured that the apocalypse was caused by one of them and so he’s not making them fix their problems to keep the end of times from occurring. Things are better than they were before March of this year, any of them will admit. </p><p>Still, it is awkward, especially with just Luther, Diego, and Vanya, who all have issues regarding each other. </p><p>Allison is sure they all breathe a sigh of relief when they hear the front door open and Klaus and Ben’s voices ring through the apartment. Sure, Klaus tends to annoy the hell out of all of them, but at the end of the day, Klaus has always been the sibling to chase any signs of awkwardness away and make people smile. </p><p>Klaus struts into the kitchen and no one seems surprised to see their most flamboyant brother dressed as a slutty cheerleader, pom-poms and all. </p><p>“Allison, sister dear, the decorations are fabulous,” Klaus grins as Allison moves to wrap her brother in a half hug, and she briefly notices that his hands are glowing a faint blue. </p><p>She looks up just in time to see a corporeal Ben enter the kitchen—except, instead of seeing the face of her deceased brother, he’s covered head to toe in a single bedsheet with nothing but holes for eyes. </p><p>From behind her, Vanya gasps in horror. </p><p>“Oh, him?” Klaus breaks away from the hug to look at Ben. “Yeah, the sheet ghost costume was all his idea, believe it or not. I tried to tell him it might come across as tone-deaf, but you know. There’s no arguing with the dead.”</p><p>“We cut up Dad’s sheets,” Ben announces, and Allison can practically hear the grin in his voice. </p><p>Well, as long as he’s happy. </p><p>They all take turns hugging Ben through the sheet that’s covering him. Even though Klaus’ powers have been growing to the point where he can make Ben corporal for hours at a time, they still greet him like they haven’t seen him since the day he died—they’re all missed him so much. Despite knowing that Ben has always been around and always will be around, Allison never feels right about letting go of him.</p><p>Allison turns on the music, and with that, the party is well underway. </p><p>“So, shall we take bets on if our dearest Number Five is gonna show his mug tonight?” Klaus asks the entire group as he grabs a glass of punch. Allison catches him frown for a split second after he tastes it—he’s probably disappointed it’s not alcohol.</p><p>“There’s no way the grump is gonna show,” Diego shakes his head, tossing a few pretzels into his mouth. </p><p>“He might come for a little bit,” Vanya meekly suggests, but she doesn’t sound very convinced. </p><p>“You should have told him there’d be alcohol,” Ben tells Allison, voice muffled from under the sheet. “That always seems to draw him in.”</p><p>Klaus scoffs, waving his arms around and almost spilling his drink, the pom-pom in his other hand rustling from the movement. </p><p>“Yeah, it would draw him in, and then he would brutally murder all of us once realizing that we tricked him. Some of us have to worry about not dying, remember?”</p><p>“<em> Klaus!” </em>Luther hisses, scandalized as the rest of them glare at him. </p><p>Klaus, however, looks far from ashamed, and instead rolls his eyes when he catches their looks. . “Oh relax, would you? This is our humor, get used to it.”</p><p>Before any of them can scold him further, Ben pipes up saying: “yeah guys, lighten up, his humor is shit but it’s whatever.”</p><p>“Okay, rude, but thanks for trying.”</p><p>So the party is going great.</p><p>Allison opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, there’s a flash of blue, and they all startle upon Five suddenly appearing in the middle of Allison’s kitchen. </p><p>“I was told there was a party here tonight?” Five sounds bored as he raises an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets. </p><p>He’s also covered in dried blood.</p><p>For a moment, they all just stare at him, before Klaus’ mouth splits into a grin. </p><p>“Whoa, Five-O, great costume!” Klaus whistles and Five looks down at his blood-soaked uniform and skin. “A for effort, old man!”</p><p>“Costume?” Five furrows his eyebrows quizzically, and Allison’s breath catches. </p><p>“Yeah it’s… a Halloween party, Five,” Allison explains, and Five confusedly gazes around at the rest of them. </p><p>“You knew that… right?” Diego asks him pointedly, and realization flashes across Five’s face.</p><p>“<em> Obviously </em> he’s dressed as himself—that’s clever, short stack,” Klaus chuckles, clapping Five on the shoulder. When he pulls his hand away, his hand is stained with traces of red. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s it,” Five nods slowly, reaching up to rub at the red that’s splattered on his cheek and neck. “I dressed up as myself.”</p><p>Allison decides to just believe him—it’s always easier that way.</p><p>The party isn’t perfect—it’s far from it, actually, but that’s to be expected when they’ve all been playing happy families for less than a year. Despite this, they ease into a comfortable conversation until Claire and Patrick arrive back home later in the night, and then they all watch as Claire dumps her enormous bag of collected candy on the floor of the living room. She’s so excited that she doesn’t even notice Allison or Klaus when they each steal a piece or two of candy from the pile. Then, after Allison has wiped the zombie makeup off of Claire’s face and put her to bed, they all stay up late into the night, chatting, laughing, and silently questioning Five’s “costume”—the blood looks a bit too real for Allison’s liking. </p><p>It’s not a perfect Halloween party.</p><p>But it’s Allison’s favorite Halloween party yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween like two weeks late!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>